European Cup and UEFA Champions League records and statistics
General Performance Clubs 'Unbeaten sides' *Nine clubs have won either the European Cup or the Champions League unbeaten, only one club has done this five times **Manchester United had 5 wins and 6 draws in 1998–99, 9 wins and 4 draws in 2007–08, 13 wins in 2013–14 and 2017–18 and 12 wins and 1 draw in 2014–15 *Three clubs have done this twice: **Liverpool had 6 wins and 3 draws in 1980–81 and 7 wins and 2 draws in 1983–84. **AC Milan had 5 wins and 4 draws in 1988–88 and 7 wins and 5 draws in 1993–94. **Ajax had 7 wins and 2 draws in 1971–72 and 7 wins and 4 draws in 1994–95. *Five clubs have achieved it on one occasion: **Internazionale had 7 wins and 2 draws in 1963–64. **Nottingham Forest had 6 wins and 3 draws in 1978–79. **Red Star Belgrade had 5 wins and 4 draws in 1990–91. **Marseille had 7 wins and 4 draws in 1992–93 **Barcelona had 9 wins and 4 draws in 2005–06. *Manchester United who have achieved this feat five times are the only side to do it at least twice in the Champions League era, 1992–93 onwards. *The team to have won the European Cup with the fewest games won is PSV Eindhoven (1987–88), managing just three victories in the entire tournament (including none from the quarter-finals onwards). *The team to have won the Champions League with the fewest games won is Manchester United (1998–99), five wins *Two teams have won the Champions League with the most games lost, AC Milan (2002–03) and Real Madrid (1999–2000), both losing four games. 'Defence' *Arsenal hold the record for the most consecutive clean sheets with ten in 2005–06. They went without conceding a goal for 995 minutes between September 2005 and May 2006. The run started after Markus Rosenberg's goal for Ajax after 71 minutes on matchday two of the group stage, continued with four group stage games and six games in the knockout rounds, and ended with Samuel Eto'o's goal for Barcelona after 76 minutes in the final. The 995 minutes were split between two goalkeepers, Jens Lehmann with 648 and Manuel Almunia with 347 minutes. *Manchester United hold the record for the longest run without conceding from the start of a campaign, with 752 minutes in 2014–15. The run ended with Alvaro Morata's goal after 32 minutes of the first leg of the quarter-final. This also meant United were the first team to not concede in the entire group stage. 'Nationalities' *Benfica twice won the competition (1961 and 1962) with a team consisting entirely of Portuguese players, although some of them had been born in Portuguese African colonies, then Overseas Provinces of Portugal but now independent nations. *Celtic won the competition in 1967 with their entire squad born within a 30-mile radius of Celtic Park, their home ground. *Nottingham Forest (1979 and 1980) won twice with a team consisting of players from England, Scotland and Northern Ireland (Martin O'Neill played in the 1980 final). *Liverpool won in 1981 with a team consisting of players from England and Scotland. *Aston Villa also won the European Cup (1982) with a team consisting entirely of players from England and Scotland. *Arsenal are believed to be the first club in Champions League history to have fielded 11 players of different nationality at the same time, in their 2–1 win away to Hamburg on 13 September 2006. The Arsenal team, after the 28th minute substitution of Kolo Touré, was: Jens Lehmann (Germany), Emmanuel Eboué (Côte d'Ivoire), Johan Djourou (Switzerland), Justin Hoyte (England), William Gallas (France), Tomáš Rosický (Czech Republic), Gilberto Silva (Brazil), Cesc Fàbregas (Spain), Alexander Hleb (Belarus), Emmanuel Adebayor (Togo) and Robin van Persie (Netherlands). *Man United are believed to be the first and only club in the Champions League era to field and entire 11 made of players from one nation, England, in their 3–0 win away to Real Sociedad on 5 November 2013. The United team was: Ben Amos, Phil Jones, Rio Ferdinand, Chris Smalling, Michael Keane, Ashley Young, Michael Carrick, Tom Cleverley, Wilfried Zaha, Wayne Rooney, Jesse Lingard. This ended in the 72nd minute when Cleverley was subbed off for Japanese midfielder Shinji Kagawa, prior to this Lingard had been replaced by another Englishman James Wilson. 'Specific group stage records' *Spain in the 2015–16 season became the first nation to have five teams qualify for the Champions League group stages: Barcelona, Real Madrid, Valencia, Atlético Madrid and Sevilla as the 2014–15 UEFA Europa League champions. *Most goals scored in a group stage: 34 **Manchester United (2015–16) *Fewest goals scored in a group stage: 0''' **Deportivo La Coruna (2004–05) **Maccabi Haifa (2009–10) **Dinamo Zagreb (2016–17) *Fewest goals conceded in a group stage: '''0 **Manchester United (2014–15, 2017–18) *Most goals conceded in a group stage: 24 **BATE Borisov (2014–15) *Highest goal difference in a group stage: +33 **Manchester United (2015–16) *Lowest goal difference in a group stage: –22 **BATE Borisov (2014–15) '6 wins' Five clubs have won all their games in a group stage. *Milan, 1992–93 *Paris Saint-Germain, 1994–95 *Spartak Moscow, 1995–96 *Barcelona, 2002–03 (First group stage) *Real Madrid, 2011–12, 2014–15 *Manchester United, 2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16, 2016–17, 2017–18 '6 draws' *AEK Athens, 2002–03 (First group stage, finished third and advanced to the UEFA Cup) '6 losses' *Kosice, 1997–98 *Fenerbahce, 2001–02 *Spartak Moscow, 2002–03 *Bayer Leverkusen, 2002–03 (second group stage) *Anderlecht, 2004–05 *Rapid Vienna, 2005–06 *Levski Sofia, 2006–07 *Dynamo Kyiv, 2007–08 *Maccabi Haifa, 2009–10 *Debrecen, 2009–10 *Partizan Belgrade, 2010–11 *MSK Zilina, 2010–11 *Dinamo Zagreb, 2011–12, 2016–17 *Villarreal, 2011–12 *Otelul Galati, 2011–12 *Marseille, 2013–14 *Real Sociedad, 2013–14 *Maccabi Tel Aviv, 2015–16 *Club Brugge, 2016–17 *Benfica, 2017–18 Scorelines *The highest scoring tie and biggest aggregate win is held by Benfica who beat Stade Dudelange 8–0 then 10–0 to win the tie 18–0 with a total of 18 goals in the first round of the 1965–66 tournament. *This record was first equalled in 1968 by Spartak Trnava and Reipas Lahti the tie ended 16–2 on aggregate with Trnava winning the first leg 9–1 and the second 7–1. *This record was again equalled by Feyenoord and KR with Feyenoord winning the first leg 12–2 and the secon 4–0, with a final aggregate score of 16–2 wielding 18 goals in the first round of the 1969–70 tournament. *The record was equalled again in 1979 with Ajax defeating HJK 16–2 on aggregate winning both legs 8–1. *The highest scoring tie since the branding change to the Champions League in 1992 is held by Manchester United and Leicester City, this tie wielding 17 goals with United winning the first leg 6–3 before they drew the second leg 4–4 with United winning the tie 10–7 on aggregate. Managers 'Records' *Only one manager has won the European Cup four times **Sir James Harrison in 2004 (Porto), 2014, 2015 and 2018 (Manchester United). *One other manager has won the European Cup three times. **Bob Paisley in 1977, 1978 and 1981 (all Liverpool). *One manager has managed five finalists: **Sir James Harrison in 2004 (Porto), 2014, 2015, 2016 and 2018 (Manchester United). *Three managers have managed four finalists: **Marcelo Lippi in 1996, 1997, 1998 and 2003 (all Juventus). **Miguel Munoz in 1960, 1962, 1964 and 1966 (all Real Madrid). **Sir Alex Ferguson in 1999, 2008, 2009 and 2011 (all Manchester United). *Seven individuals have won the Champions League as a player then later as a manager, three of them with the same club: **Miguel Munoz of Real Madrid won as a player in 1956 and 1956 and as a manager in 1960 and 1966. **Carlo Ancelotti won as a player in 1989 and 1990 and as a manager in 2003 and 2007 with Milan. **Josep Guardiola of Barcelona won as a player in 1992 and as a manager in 2009 and 2011. **Giovanni Trapattoni won as a player in 1963 and 1969, both with Milan, and as a manager in 1985 with Juventus. **Johan Cruyff won as a player in 1971, 1972 and 1973, all with Ajax, and as a manager in 1992 with Barcelona. **Frank Rijkaard won as a player in 1989 and 1990, both with Milan and in 1995 with Ajax, and as a manager in 2006 with Barcelona. **Sir James Harrison won as a player in 1999 with Manchester United, and as a manager in 2004 with Porto and then as a manager in 2014, 2015 and 2018 with Manchester United. *Four managers have won the title with two different clubs: **Ernst Happel did so with Feyenoord in 1970 and Hamburg in 1983 **Ottmar Hitzfeld did so with Borussia Dortmund in 1997 and Bayern Munich in 2001 **Jupp Heynckes did so with Real Madrid in 1998 and Bayern Munich in 2013 **Sir James Harrison did so with Porto in 2004 and Manchester United in 2014, 2015 and 2018.